Lily Luna
by Karure
Summary: - De seguro le pusiste ese nombre porque Luna Lovegood ahora es tu mejor amiga – Dijo Hermione celosa y recalcando la palabra ahora -. El solo sonrío, si supiera la verdadera razón de porque le puso Luna a su hija no estuviera viéndolo con furia y enterrándolo tres metros bajo tierra.


"**Lily Luna"**

- De seguro le pusiste ese nombre porque Luna Lovegood ahora es tu mejor amiga – Dijo Hermione celosa y recalcando la palabra ahora -. El solo sonrío, si supiera la verdadera razón de porque le puso Luna a su hija no estuviera viéndolo con furia y enterrándolo tres metros bajo tierra.

**Disclamer:** Nada es mío todo es propiedad de JotaKa Rowling… ¡Mentira! Harry es mío, mío con todo y sus ojos de sapo en escabeche wuahaha… Eh saliendo de mi momentáneo estado de locura. No me demandes JotaKa porque no soy millonaria.

* * *

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.**

* * *

**Capitulo Único.**

Harry Potter estaba concentrado y no quería que nada ni nadie lo molestara, y es que las risas de James y los gritos de Albus le entraban por un oído y le salían por otro.

La razón por la cual estaba tan encerrado en su mundo era que estaba mirando embelesado a su pequeña hija de tan solo una semana de nacida. Siempre quiso una niña, una pequeña princesita a la cual proteger, mimarla y en un futuro muuuy lejano celarla de cuanto chico se fijase en ella tal y como lo hizo con su madre.

Y es que desde que su esposa Ginny estaba embarazada de James rezaba todos los días por tener una niña, no es que no amara al par de demonios que tenia por hijos pero tener varones eran un orgullo… tener a una mujer era una bendición.

Ahora solo había un problema y porque no tan importante que se le quemaban las pestañas cada noche pensando en eso… su hija no tenia nombre ¡Por las barbas de Merlín y el mismísimo Dumbledore! Su princesa tenía una semana de nacida y era la "bebé sin nombre" (como solían decirle en El Profeta y Corazón de Bruja), y es que toda la comunidad mágica estaba a la expectativa de como se llamaría la tercera heredera de El Elegido.

Todavía se acuerda cuando fue a verla por primera en los cuneros del Hospital San Mungo y junto a ella un letrero que decía "R/N* Potter".

Y a partir de ese día se quebraba los sesos por darle un nombre a su hija y ahora como iluminado por Merlín le llego el nombre que le gustaría ponerle a su hija. Obviamente no le había dicho nada a Ginny porque le diría que era un cerdo egoísta, ya que el le puso los nombres a sus hijos (y del que mas se arrepiente ella es sobre Albus Severus) y que no tenia consideración con ella ya ni porque es la que estuvo cargando la panza nueve meses, soporto las contracciones y tuvo a sus tres hijos por parto natural. Sin anestesia ¡Auch!

- Otra vez mirando a nuestra hija Harry.

El volteo y se la encontró recargada en la puerta de la habitación… Ginny la dueña de su corazón y sus quincenas, y es que todavía le agradece en el alma que ella nunca se diera por vencida por el… y ahora es su esposa y la madre de sus tres hijos (y los que faltan).

Ginny Weasley ahora y a mucha honra Potter.

- Es solo que estaba pensando en el nombre de ella.

- ¿Y cual es el que estabas pensando? – dijo ella asustada, después de Albus Severus cualquier cosa podía pasar.

- Pensaras que soy egoísta y que no te dejo decidir sobre los nombres porque yo he elegido el de James y Albus pero…

- ¿Pero que?

Tomo una bocanada de aire y dijo…

- Quiero que nuestra hija se llame Lily Luna.

Ginny abrió un poco los ojos algo sorprendida.

- Lily Luna… me gusta, de echo te iba a sugerir el nombre de Lily por tu madre… pero ¿Luna? ¿Por Luna Lovegood? Se que es nuestra amiga y que va a ser la madrina de Lily, pero de ser así nuestra mejor amiga es Hermione… porque no le ponemos así o Jean.

¿Lily Hermione? ¿Lily Jean? ¡Puaj! Mejor no.

- No es por eso que le quiero poner Luna a Lily.

- Entonces porque…

- Te acuerdas cuando éramos novios y estábamos en el jardín de la Madriguera, entonces apareció la Luna Llena y te dije que eras tan hermosa como ella, así como ella alumbra la noche tú lo haces porque eres mi luz en la oscuridad.

- Si.

- Y Lily es tan hermosa como tu, ella junto contigo, James y Albus son mi luz en la oscuridad, mi alegría de todos los días y la fuerza que necesito para poder darles un mundo mejor a ustedes cuatro.

- Harry...

- Te amo Ginny y nunca me cansare de darte las gracias por esperar a un tonto ciego que tuvo al amor de su vida a su lado y nunca se dio cuenta hasta años después, por amarme como lo haces y darme el privilegio de ser el padre de tus hijos.

Ginny se acerco a el y le dio un tierno beso. No le iba a dar un beso apasionado enfrente de su hija, esta muy chiquita para ver porno ¡Ja!

- Entonces lo hacemos oficial Harry.

* * *

Todos los Weasley incluyendo a las esposas y los niños respectivamente estaban reunidos en la Madriguera para conocer por fin el nombre de la hija de Ginny y Harry ¡Hasta que por fin se decidió este par!

- Le presentamos a Lily Luna Potter.

Toda la familia aplaudió y echaron gritos de emoción ¡la pequeña Lily!, esa pequeña cosa rosada con una mata de cabello pelirrojo y ojos castaños… más de acuerdo con el nombre que le pusieron.

Hermione que tenía siete meses de embarazo y era un mar de hormonas últimamente se encontraba enojada, por no decir encabronada… sus mejores amigos le pusieron Luna a su hija y sin decir mas se puso a llorar.

- ¡Eres un cerdo insensible Harry! Como pudiste hacerme esto… ¿Quién fue la que estuvo contigo todos estos años? ¿Eh?

- Hermio…

- ¿Quién te ayudo con la Piedra Filosofal? ¿Quien fue la que…? – y hablaba los mas claro que le permitían los mocos - ¿Quien fue…?

- Hermione ¿Quieres helado de chocolate y nueces con bombón? – dijo Ron.

- ¡Si! – y así como llego el llanto así se fue-.

- Últimamente comes mucho Herms y estas engordando más que con Rosie.

- ¡Cállate Ronald! U hoy duermes con Crookshanks.

Hermione miro otra vez feo a Harry.

- De seguro le pusiste ese nombre porque Luna Lovegood _ahora_ es tu mejor amiga – Dijo Hermione celosa y recalcando la palabra ahora, se dio media vuelta golpeándolo en la cara con su largo pelo enmarañado.

Harry solo sonrío, si supiera la verdadera razón de porque le puso Luna a su hija no estuviera viéndolo con furia y enterrándolo tres metros bajo tierra.

* * *

**Travesura realizada.**

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí con mi primera historia de Harry Potter y es que siendo fanática de esta saga es la primera vez que decido escribir sobre esta. Espero que les guste ya que estoy en mi momento Forever Alone en la oficina ¡Si señoritas y señoritos! Estoy "trabajando" y se me ocurrió esta historia haha, es que estoy aburrida u.u.

En mi opinión siento que JotaKa nos debe el porque le puso Luna a la hija de Harry, muchos dicen que porque Luna Lovegood es su amiga, pero como lo plasme en la historia de ser así tendría mas derecho Hermione ¿no? ustedes que piensan... se aceptan criticas, tomatazos, reclamos, bombas molotov O.o haha.

Ya saben sus reviews son mi _Felix Felicis_.

**Atte.**

**Karure (Dando vueltas en su silla).**

**P.D**. R/N significa "Recién Nacido"

Ahora si byeeeee.


End file.
